Honmei Choco
by Shiro Kugatsu
Summary: La llegada del 14 de febrero sera el inicio o fin de algo. Hinata Hyuuga: lo sabe. Sasuke Uchiha: no quiere saberlo. Chocolates y más chocolates. Sean bienvenidos a esta hermosa fecha que desencadena más que solo AMOR sino también ¿odio?. [Hinata x Sasuke] Denle una oportunidad.


**Honmei Choco**

Capítulo 1: Brote

La mañana comenzó y los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron sin avisar por las calles despejadas de Japón, todo anunciaba que sería un día espléndido. Ese día era **EL DÍA** , podía suceder todo como también: NADA.

Era muy temprano, lo sabia, pero era costumbre en ella salir a esas horas ¿Por qué? Simplemente le gustaba la tranquilidad que sentía a esas horas. Llego a la parada de trenes y espero el que le correspondía, dirigió su mirada blanquecina hacia el cielo y suspiro con cansancio, al menos lo intentaría.

 _Las puertas se están cerrando, por favor manténgase detrás de la línea amarilla._

— ¡Que! ¡No…! ¡Espe-ren un mo-ment-oo! — Y la puerta se cerró con más rapidez – …perdí una oportunidad - y espero el siguiente tren, felizmente era temprano aún.

* * *

— ¡Sasuke, baja ya a desayunar! — Grito fuerte para que su hijo se levantará

Ya estoy despierto, madre – despreocupado el menor de los Uchiha apareció detrás de Mikoto, ya listo para ir a la escuela.

Vaya, pensé que no bajarías – respondió sorprendida ante la aparición de su hijo para luego regalarle una sonrisa. – Vamos toma asiento y desayuna, hoy será un día muy largo – dijo con burla al ver el rostro de apatía en su hijo

Veamos quien obtiene más este año, hermanito – hablo con burla Itachi mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Hmp… como sea – sin darle mucha atención al reto y a los regaños de su madre por no tomar enserio los sentimientos de las chicas, se dispuso a tomar su desayuno al lado de su presumido hermano mayor.

Realmente a Sasuke le importaba muy poco esa fecha, para él solo era un día completamente "comercial" y molesto. En primer lugar, un montón de alocadas chicas se dedicaban con esfuerzo a entregarle chocolates de diferentes tamaños y colores; en segundo lugar, odiaba el chocolate por no decir todo lo dulce…como resultado final no tenia paz ni tranquilidad, en conclusión odiaba San Valentín más que a nada en el mundo.

Termino su desayuno, agradeció la comida y se dispuso a irse a la escuela.

En el camino hacia la estación de tren diviso una silueta muy conocida para él y eso hizo que sus labios involuntariamente formaran una sonrisa única en el mientras observaba detenidamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero toda su concentración se vino abajo cuando alguien le sorprendió lanzándose encima suyo, desde atrás.

¡Buenos días, Teme! – grito eufórico su rubio amigo que se colgaba como mono encima de él.

¡Quítate de encima, Dobe! – zafándose con rudeza del agarre mientras una vena sobresalía de su cabeza para observar a su alrededor intentando en vano encontrarla, ya no estaba. _Maldito Usuratonkachi…_

* * *

Suspiro con tristeza y se aferro más a su maleta como si dependiera de ello, tratando de darse ánimos.

 _El tren esta llegando por favor manténganse detrás de la línea amarilla._

Esta vez atenta a la llegada del tren para así no perderlo otra vez mas su atención se esfumo al escuchar detrás de ella a unos cuantos metros nada más, unas escandalosas carcajadas muy conocidas para ella.

A paso rápido entro en el tren apenas esta abriera sus puertas, dispuesta a perderse entre la multitud y no ser vista por él, rogando a Kami-sama para que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar ese día que cada vez comenzaba a aturdirla.

Naruto Uzumaki se agarraba el estomago por la intensidad de sus carcajadas mientras disfrutaba viendo la irritación que reflejaba el rostro de su mejor amigo con la sola mención de San Valentín, es que no era sencillo hacer que perdiera la paciencia ya que siempre tenia el rostro frío y neutral. Y es que el rubio le comentaba que hoy sería el día en que **SU** Sakura-chan le regalaría los chocolates que había hecho con todo su corazón y se profesarían amor eterno y serían felices para siempre, lo cual para el ojinegro no le emocionaba en lo absoluta sus locas fantasías y se empeñaba más en ignorarlo y llegar rápido a la estación y subir al tren que anunciaba su llegada cuando su afilada mirada encontró lo que buscaba momentos antes.

¡Sakura-chan! ¡O hayo! – Grito eufórico el rubio agitando las dos manos corriendo hacia la pelirosa que se encontraba adelante de ellos.

¡O hayo! – La chica volteo sobre sus talones y dirigió su mirada jade hacia…- ¡Sasuke-kun! – regalándole una bella sonrisa y quedando frente al moreno, mientras Naruto se queda sin palabras ignorado a mitad de camino y cayendo de rodillas derrotado.

Hpm... – respondió mirándola fijamente para luego adentrarse en el tren a paso veloz ignorando a la jovencita que también cayó de rodillas al igual como el rubio hace pocos segundos. En ese preciso momento ella se vio reflejada en la mirada celeste de su escandaloso amigo que le profesaba amor a diario tanto como ella al moreno, la mirada de los dos se conecto y ella pudo sentir algo que nunca imagino sentir.

 _Ultima llamada para abordar el tren. Ultima llamada._

¡Esperen! – gritaron al unisonó los dos, rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas y levantándose rápidamente para correr a alcanzar el tren uno al lado del otro.

 _Diablos donde se habrá metido… para ser lenta sabe escabullirse._

El Uchiha inspeccionaba a su alrededor buscando con ansias a esa persona que por alguna razón desde hace un año le hacia sentir raro, era una sensación diferente (por no decir nueva). Al inicio era curiosidad y tal vez indignación con una pisca de orgullo, pero después fue creciendo a un capricho y luego tuvo que admitir que le agradaba y muy bien hasta allí, tenía por primera vez alguien del sexo opuesto que no era insoportable, pero como los gustos son solo eso estaba tranquilo. Mientras la observaba por horas y la seguía a su antojo sin que sospecharan porque nadie imaginaba que él estuviera interesado en alguien de esa manera. Fue en el momento donde ella le permitió conocerla, no fue nada fácil, y llegar a sentir lo que era una amiga (porque hasta ese momento solo tenia amigos y una conocida, por Naruto, que era Sakura) pero nunca se imagino que una chica llegaría tan lejos, o mejor dicho el llegaría tan lejos con una, y para ser sincero, eso ocasionó que su simple gusto se trasformará en… ¿obsesión?...bueno no se le ocurría nada más.

Inconscientemente detuvo su búsqueda y se recostó sobre la puerta del vagón y se sumergió en lo profundo de él perdiendo su mirado en las nubes.

 _Definitivamente es más que un simple gustar…pero que sigue después de eso…maldición no entiendo…esto es ir muy lejos y yo aún no se si a ella al menos le simpatizo…argg… ¡Basta! dejare de pensarlo o mejor aún lo ignoraré porque si no mataré a ese baka de Naruto, al fin y al cabo, creo que es lo mejor y sé que para ella será igual que siempre…_

Reacciono cuando anunciaban la llegada a su destino, respiro con resignación para luego avanzar hacia la salida con pasos decididos olvidando lo que estaba buscando en un inicio.

.

.

.

Por: Xio Shuan

 **Naruto no es de mi propiedad si no de el gran Kishimoto- sensei.**

 *** Honmei choco** (本命チョコ – chocolate verdadero o chocolate favorito)  
Es un chocolate en la cultura japonesa que suelen regalar las mujeres a los hombres. Se le entrega a la pareja, al novio, a la persona que te gusta o de la cual se está enamorada. Es un ritual de cortejo y en la actualidad se ofrece el 14 de febrero, "Día de San Valentín", y se puede decir que es un regalo prospectivo de amor.

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, estoy aquí empezando un nuevo fic por las fechas de este mes de San Valentín. Espero que este inicio haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias las críticas para ver si lo continuo. Acepto de todo.

Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí y pues espero leerlos para la próxima.

 _Martes 02 de Febrero del 2016 (02:00 am)_


End file.
